Games Domain Castle
The Games Domain Castle was a online lobby for Games Domain. It was very similar to the up coming FunOrb Central idea. Jagex helped make the Games Domain Castle however the website owners helped too. Description The description for this read: Castle GamesDomain Castle GD, is a complete multiplayer games-suite! Set inside a 3D-rendered castle you can choose to play the other players from a selection of ten games. The games available are, Checkers, Chess, Battlecruisers, Quadlink, Reversi, MysteryMonster, Mahjong, Pairs, Crypt & Dungeon. Features amazing raytraced graphics, texture mapped 3d, chat rooms, league tables and more! (Interestingly it was referred to as Castle GamesDomain, it was never called this again and was not set in a 3d castle, it was set in a central lobby. So the Games domain castle might have been a re-make of Castle GamesDomain. For more information on the first version visit Castle GamesDomain Also note it calls Dungeon Explorer just Dungeon and Treasure Crypt just Crypt. There was also no space between games and domain.) New users login: To use castle GamesDomain you need to make up a nickname for your player. Click on the spinning castle, type in your chosen name and then press the Enter key. Next you need to choose a password. It is recommended that you choose a password that others will not easily guess, but you can remember easily. When prompted enter your password and then press Enter. If you entered a unique nickname you will now be asked to confirm that your are a new player, you will then enter the castle. If you accidently chose a nickname which was already taken, you will be told your password is incorrect, and you will need to try again with a different name. Exisiting users login: Click on the spinning castle, type in the name you chose when you created your account, then press the Enter key. Next type in your password and press Enter again. You will now enter the castle. Entering a game: You can explore the castle by pressing the arrow keys on your keyboard. To go through a door and enter a room just walk up to the door. Each room contains a different game! You can also click on one of the 10 icons along the bottom of the screen to be automatically taken to the game of your choice. The Waiting Room: You will now find yourself in the waiting room. To the top-right the hiscores are shown. Below this are options you can adjust. The time-per-move option determines the time each player must make each move in, before a random move is made for them! Rated-game determines if the game will affect players league ratings or not. Finally the options below this allow you to pick what level of player you want to play against. If there is a level you don't want to play against just uncheck the box next to the description. 2-player games: (first 6 games in castle) If you have entered a 2 player game you will see a list of all the waiting players to the left. To challenge someone to a game just click on their name. Each player's rating is shown in brackets after their name. If a name is dark-red it means that you can't challenge that player because your rating does not match the options they selected. If someone challenges you, the hiscore table will be replaced with details of the challenge, and you can now choose to accept or decline the challenge. 2+ player games: (last 4 games in castle) If the have entered a game which allows more than 2 people at once, starting a game is slightly different. To the top left you will see a list of all the players in the current room, below this is a list of the available games. To join a game just click on it's name. Now you need to wait for the owner of the game to start it. If a game-name is dark-red it means that it is not open to players of your ranking. If there are no games available click on the 'create new game' button to the bottom left. Once some more people have joined your game you can start it by pressing the 'start game' button in the centre of the screen. Talking to other players You can talk to other people in the same room as you at any time. Just type in the message, press enter, and it will appear on the other player's screens. Keep the messages polite or your chat facility will be disabled. If you want to send a message to just one person you can use 'tell'. Just type tell followed by the username followed by the message, (e.g tell bob hello) By talking this way you can send messages to people who aren't even in the same room or game as you! Category:Old Jagex Software